Confession
by notanotherdoctor
Summary: "Yeah but- Like what if Steven had opened it! How would you explain that?" she paused stifling a laugh, "Ooh Steven I'm so sorry, when it said rabbit I assumed it meant a bunny. Salome always wanted a pet."


Alex giggled over the top of her wine glass;

"Oh darling of course I had them sent to the set. Can you imagine if Salome had opened it!" Karen stared at her,

"Yeah but- Like what if Steven had opened it?! How would you explain that?" she paused stifling a laugh, "Ooh Steven I'm so sorry, when it said rabbit I assumed it meant a bunny. Salome always wanted a pet."

The two woman fell about in drunken laughter, Alex was clutching her sides and trying to stem her tears as she heard Karen choking back her laughter. It took them a few minutes to calm down, and as soon as they both looked at each other they dissolved in giggles yet again.

"Oh God could you imagine his face" Alex snorted, "Oh I almost wish he _had _opened it!"

Karen managed to get her laughter under control and took a few more sips of her wine,

"You are lucky that he didn't open it by mistake though! To be honest I doubt he'd even know what it was, I wouldn't"

It was Alex's turn to stare at her co-worker,

"You what?" she asked, "You're telling me you've never used one? Well I suppose a gorgeous girl like you wouldn't really have any need for that." She sighed, almost jealous of the sex life she was sure Karen must have, probably daily if she wanted.

"Not quite" whispered Karen, "I mean I've had offers, but I'm not really interested. I've only ever been in 2 serious relationships before."

"So that's it?!" Alex shrieked, "you've only been with 2 men?"

"Not exactly" Karen swallowed, "I haven't, well I mean. I haven't found anyone who I wanted to do it with to be honest."

Alex practically screamed in shock, "You're still a virgin?!"

"Shhhh! Jesus Al these walls aren't exactly thick. Arthur's right next door." She looked up at her over the rim of her glass, "and well, yeah, sort of. I've never had anyone touch me down there. Not even myself…."

God why didn't stop talking; she willed her mouth to shut up, knowing already that she'd put her foot in judging by Alex's shocked expression. Bloody alcohol.

Alex couldn't stop her jaw from dropping open like you always saw in the movies,

"Never?" she asked, "but Karen don't you ever wonder about it all? It sounds bad but it doesn't matter who it's with when it comes down to it. The feeling is damn good it could be with any old sod!"

"I suppose" Karen said, "but my mum spent years telling me to wait till I ready. And well, I was scared. I _am_ scared. I don't know if I want to."

Alex took a massive gulp of wine; God help her, if she was going to talk her co-worker into losing her virginity she was going to need a lot more alcohol in her system.

"Just shag Matt darling. Sure he wouldn't resist."

Karen choked on her wine, spluttering as Alex whacked her on the back she glared at the older woman.

"I'm not _shagging _Matt. God I have some self-respect Alex" she choked out disbelievingly.

"I wouldn't say no" Alex sighed, "Shit that was out loud wasn't it?" burying her face in her hands Alex groans loudly. "I should really stop drinking."

Karen looks at her, the laughter in her face is gone and her expression has become serious,

"D'you- well I mean, I was thinking I might just hire a prostitute…. You know, get it over with." She fiddles with the fingers on her left hand, twisting them and flicking them as she talks,

"Can you imagine what the boys would say if I told them that I was still a virgin?"

"Do be honest darling I imagine that both of them would be rather willing to, uh 'help' you."

Karen shrieks, her face contorted in disgust and horror her wine glass tipped to the floor and lay forgotten about,

"I don't want Matt near me!" she gagged, "though I mean Arthur would be alright I suppose. For a first, you know, get it out the way." She look pensive, "D'you think he'd go for it?"

Alex shrugged,

"Worth a shot I'spose." She giggled, "He'd probably try and be all manly about it. Like he'd want to be all, I've done this before girl."

The of them fell about giggling at the image of Arthur trying to be manly;

"Oh God" Karen gasped between her peals of laughter, "I wouldn't be able to take it seriously. Maybe I will, it'd be a right laugh."

She curled her feet up under her and rested her head on Alex's shoulder, she could feel Alex shaking under her with laughter,

"But seriously though. I think I might."

The two women spent the night plotting ways for Karen to get Arthur into bed; though come the next day once their hangovers had worn off, both realised that none of them would probably work. The idea of Karen dressing up in latex and a dog collar probably wasn't the best way for Karen to go about losing her virginity.

So Karen did what Karen does best. She flirted, and within 2 weeks she was back at Alex's flat giggling over another glass of wine about just how 'manly' her boyfriend Darvill really was.


End file.
